Building wall opening systems, such as ones incorporating French doors and windows, traditionally have pairs of side-by-side opening structures that are hinged so as to swing inwardly or outwardly. French doors are used as both interior and exterior doors. They often link two rooms, such as adjacent living and dining rooms. They also commonly provide access to front entrances or entryways, balconies, patios and gardens.
However, some opening structures, such as exterior French doors and windows, raise security concerns due to less-than-adequate structural integrity. As a consequence, a vast majority of opening structures are highly vulnerable to in break-ins by ill-intentioned individuals, intrusion during high wind weather events, such as hurricanes, and the like. From the perspective of the inventor herein it appears to be the case that most of the uncertainty about the structural integrity of these opening structures derives from their latching assemblies, which utilize latch mechanisms that are axially aligned with one another.
Various approaches to reducing the aforementioned vulnerabilities of these opening structures are being sought to better secure their exterior use. However, there remains a need for a solution that will overcome the vulnerability of conventional structures.